


Cherished

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec taking care of Magnus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After hearing that Magnus has had the day from hell, Alec decides that he is going to pamper Magnus, just like Magnus does for him when he's had an impossibly long day.





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 4: Candles 
> 
> ALEC IS A ROMANTIC SAP AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. 
> 
> This is literally fluff with an extra side of fluff.

  
For the hundredth time since he had come up with the idea, Alec debated if it was a good one. But Magnus had said that he was exhausted and he wanted a night in, and whenever Alec was this tired he always appreciated when Magnus took care of stuff so he didn’t need to. 

  
He glanced at the clock and placed an order for Indian from their favorite restaurant and headed to the bathroom. Alec took a quick picture of where everything was situated so he could put it back before he started to pull the bottles down. He set aside the few that he knew he’d be using tonight, but the rest went into a corner cabinet while he pulled out the rest of what he’d need to have the bathroom ready. 

  
Magnus had never asked for something like this, but he did seem to like doing it for him, so maybe he wouldn’t mind too much having it done in return. Alec finished setting up what he needed and grinned when he heard the doorbell ring, which meant their food had arrived. 

  
~!~

  
Magnus relaxed the instant he stepped into the apartment. One sniff told him that Alec had already ordered dinner and he sagged in relief at not having to think or even summon anything. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his perfectly perfect boyfriend, maybe make out on the couch a little bit, and then pass out. 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus called, kicking off his shoes, then waving them into his closet. 

  
Alec hurried out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Magnus, striding towards him, immediately wrapping him up in a hug. “Hey,” he whispered into Magnus’ hair, squeezing him tight. 

  
Magnus let himself melt into Alec’s hug, sighing happily as he sagged, his eyes fluttering shut. “Still want my welcome home kiss,” he mumbled into Alec’s shoulder, wishing he could stay right where he was until he dozed off for the evening. 

  
Alec pulled back just enough and kissed Magnus, soft and gentle. “You never have to ask for those,” he whispered, kissing Magnus’ forehead next. “Now, I have a small surprise for you, because I know you’ve had the day from hell.” 

  
Magnus blinked and stared up at Alec. “I can already smell dinner, Alexander, I’m afraid Indian did give it away.” 

  
“Not just dinner,” Alec said, glancing towards the bathroom, giving Magnus another squeeze before letting him go. He reached out and took Magnus’ hand, tugging him towards the en suite. He opened the door and stepped back to let Magnus walk in. 

  
Magnus’ breath caught and he turned to Alexander. “What’s all this? Did I forget an anniversary?” 

  
Alec shook his head, stealing another soft kiss. “No. But you always take care of me like this whenever I’m exhausted, so I thought, I’d try doing it for you.” 

  
Magnus stared at his Shadowhunter and felt his heart squeeze hard in his chest. He looked back to the bathroom, and the area around their tub that was covered in candles, casting shadows against the wall, the bath, complete with bubble bath and scents he favored, already drawn for him, and dinner waiting in the corner. 

  
“Let me guess,” Alec said, his voice teasing as he reached out and carefully undid the buttons on Magnus’ jacket, lifting it off his shoulders. “I continue to surprise you?” 

  
Magnus chuckled. “Something like that.” 

  
Alec hummed and carefully removed Magnus’ ornate necklaces, laying them out carefully on the sink, leaving the arrowhead with a brief kiss to it. Next came the buttons on the shirt. 

  
“You do know I can undress myself,” Magnus teased, even as Alec’s fingers dropped to his belt and suspenders, removing them easily, laying them with his jacket. 

  
“I always love when you do this for me,” Alec admitted, his voice soft. He brushed his fingers over Magnus’ chest, easing the shirt off his shoulders, turning to kiss Magnus on the cheek. “It makes me feel cherished.” He eyed the tight pants Magnus was wearing and managed a smile. “Depending on how tight those are, I might need a bit of help.” 

  
Magnus laughed and waved them away in a shower of sparks, ignoring the indignant look from Alec. He wrapped his arms around his shadowhunter, pulling him in for a kiss. “I feel more than cherished, love.” 

  
Alec rolled his eyes and shifted, picking Magnus up in a bridal carry, watching his eyes go wide and abruptly golden. 

  
“Alexander!” 

  
Alec grinned, bringing Magnus over to the bath, carefully putting him into the steaming hot water and bubbles. “Yes?” 

  
Magnus huffed and sank happily into the water, sighing in relief as he felt the aches and pains of the day starting to melt away. 

  
“That’s what I thought,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ hair. “Now relax for a few minutes. I’m going to go get us each a glass of wine before we enjoy dinner.” 

  
Magnus closed his eyes and leaned back against the rim of the tub, breathing out slowly. What was the word Alexander had used for how he felt when he did this? _Cherished_. Well, Alec had certainly accomplished that. He let himself doze, the feel of home and Alexander more than enough to wash the long day from his shoulders. 

  
It was the sharp intake of breath that woke him up and Magnus blinked a few times, turning towards the entrance to the bathroom. Alexander was holding two glasses of wine and Magnus smiled at him, pushing himself a little more upright in the tub. 

  
“By the angel, you’re beautiful,” Alec whispered, stepping into the bathroom. Like this, the light of the candles playing over his skin, water slowly pouring down his neck and chest, and his eyes golden, Magnus had never looked more gorgeous. 

  
Magnus chuckled and held out an arm to Alexander, wanting him closer. “Thank you, my darling. Shall we have some dinner?” 

  
Alec shook himself and nodded, immediately approaching again. “Of course, of course, you’re probably starving.” 

  
“For more than just food, Alexander,” Magnus teased, his fingers curling around the wine glass as he watched Alec blush under the light of the candles. The smile Alec flashed him had him grinning in return, and he sank into the bubbles once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
